


Finding Adelaide

by Aviona05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I probably forgot some characters, Multi, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviona05/pseuds/Aviona05
Summary: In which she makes Hydra her bitch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Things to remember:  
Spider-Man: Far From Home never happened  
Tony is alive  
Natasha is alive  
Vision is alive  
WandaVision didn't happen either  
Everyone's alive and happy  
Steve and Bucky are gay asf  
Thanks for listening.


	2. Peter Has the Hots for a Psychotic Mass Murderer

Peter Parker was absolutely terrified of the S.H.I.E.L.D director, Nick Fury. So you can imagine his surprise when he answered his phone and the man himself spoke back. Now Peter, being the awkward boy he was, just had to fall off a twenty-two story building in shock. He quickly caught himself, sticking to the clear walls of an office complex. The civilians gawked at the boy as he sheepishly waved. Once he'd gotten himself up and to another rooftop, Fury requested (If we're being honest he demanded) Peter come to the next Avengers Meeting. 

An odd request, considering Peter was an Avenger. Just not officially. He had yet to be introduced to the rest of the world as one. When people thought of the Avengers they definitely did not think of Spider-Man. Peter loved it though. He wasn't tied down like some of the other heroes were. He could choose when and where his aid was required, and more often than not it was in the busy streets of Queens, New York. 

Peter swung his way back home. Happy was already on the couch, talking with May while he waited to drive Peter to the meeting. It didn't take long for them to make their way to the compound. Peter sat on the edge of his seat the entire time, his leg bouncing with anxiety. He often opted out of meetings, choosing to protect his city instead. That had been fine of course, Tony had never asked him to come if he didn't want to, usually Karen filled him in on everything important. But this time was different. Fury didn't sound all high and mighty, if anything he sounded... unsettled? Peter couldn't overthink the situation anymore as they pulled into one of the compound's many garages. Happy walked him to the large table they used for these events, guiding him to the seat on Tony's right at the head of the table. 

Fury strolled in, a thick folder tucked under his arm and an unrecognizable expression. Everyone's eyes followed the man to the front of the room, where he used a projector to display his laptop screen. On the screen was a single folder labeled 'Barnes'. Everyone glanced at Bucky, but he looked as confused as they were. Steve's hand tightened around the back of Bucky's chair. His body tensed, anxious to see why the man's name was currently displayed. 

Fury cleared his throat,"This morning our systems were shut down. Electricity, water, internet. Everything stopped for a second. After several minutes of trying to get back online, the screen in my office popped on. This is what it showed." He opened the folder and multiple smaller files came up. Most of them were on Bucky and the Winter Soldier. Fury scrolled down, clicking on the last file. 

"We assumed it was Hydra messing with us. And it was Hydra. Just not in the way we thought."

The Avengers glanced at each other, completely confused. 

Fury continued to click through documents before reaching a video. The camera was facing a large man and showing the back of a girl's head. Her hair was a drop brown, resembling dark chocolate. It was pulled back into two messy pigtails that fell into soft waves. Peter felt a pull to her, as weird as that sounds. His spidey-senses were going haywire, but this didn't feel like a bad thing this time. There wasn't any danger and he had a feeling she wasn't dangerous either. To him, at least. Fury fast forwarded until when got to the spot he wanted and pressed play on the video.

The man glared at the girl. His fists were clenched and his nostrils flared, yet his anger wasn't what the Avengers noticed. It was the fear. Once again they looked at each other, waiting for someone to give them some sort of explanation. Was a little girl really this terrifying? They turned back to the video just as the man started to speak.

" You know what will happen to them, yes? So tell me what I want to know and we'll have no problems."

The girl cocked her head, her face still hidden from view as words spilled from her mouth.

"Some songs sound how it feels to have a rib out of place... all my ribs are in.... but yours aren't" She laughed softly at the mans confusion.

Suddenly he doubled over, a hand clutching his ribs. The girl hummed as more men came running in. She laughed, covering it with a faux cough as they moved towards her.

Tony took a sip of his water as she spoke.

"I'd say sorry... but lying is a sin..."

Tony chocked on his water. Fury rolled his eyes at the immature man and turned the video off as she ushered out of the room. He clicked through some more documents, pulling up what seemed to be a research report and began to read off certain lines.

"The Viper Assassin. 15. 5'2. Trained in multiple different weapons. Katanas, guns, and assorted blades. Perfect aim. A genius IQ. Psychopathic tendencies ... blind." 

Steve cut in at this point. He didn't understand how any of this related to Bucky or why this little girl, who happened to be a psychotic bad ass, was an issue for ALL of the Avengers.

"Fury I hate to be rude, but what is the point of this? Why is she under Buck's file? And what could you possibly need all of us for?"

Fury smirked before pulling up another video. This time the camera was facing the girl, her head was lowered and her hair covered her face. Another man was asking her questions.

"What is today's date?"  
"March 2, 2021"

"Please state your abilities."

"I have 100% use of my brain."

"And that includes...?" The man urged

"Complete control over my body. My nervous system, pain receptors and stuff. Telepathy and telekinesis. Molecular manipulation. Enhanced intelligence and physical capabilities. Premonitions/ visions of future events. More stuff I don't care to remember." Her voice sounded oddly patronizing. Peter was starting to see why they were so scared of her. 

"Date of Birth?"  
"October 5, 2005"

"What is your name?"  
"Adelaide..."

"Full name"  
The girl lifted her head, looking directly into the camera. Peter had to stifle a gasp. She was stunning. She looked a little insane, but it was oddly attractive. He turned his attention back to the video. That same patronizing tone leaked from her voice and her gaze turned playful.  
" Adelaide... Yvonne... Barnes."  
Peter didn't stifle his gasp this time. There were several intakes of breath around the room. Bucky's entire face fell and his body was completely stiff. His hand gripped the seat below him.

"And your siblings?"  
"Theodore James Barnes and Aurelia Belle Barnes."

"Your father?"  
"James Barnes"

"Your mother?"  
The girl smirked  
"Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited!!! Ignore any grammar errors and such. Let me know what you think of the first chapter!!! I know making her a borderline psychopath was odd. She needed flaws, and I have an awful time coming up with characters that aren't Mary Sues.


End file.
